Loneliness
by 9kaguya99
Summary: SasuSaku fic. The disease was slowly eating away at her fragile heart... but what could he do? He was an avenger... a killer... he was not to taint such a lovely being.


_**Loneliness**_

_**A/N: Hello, it is nice to see you again! It's been awhile ne? Anyhoo Teme… go ahead I know you're dying to say something! (Looks in her direction)**_

_**Kaguya: Tch. Whatever. I wrote this story in a time of confusion, read it- like or don't like….**_

_**Nel: She's really grumpy today hmm? (Looks at audience)**_

_**Kaguya: Hurry up Baka you're holding up the story. *Glares***_

_**Nel: Teme don't rush me!**_

_**Kaguya: it's my story; now hurry the hell up or else….**_

_**Nel: Point taken…**_

_**Kaguya: -_-**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR! ALL COPYRIGHTS, STORY, ANIME ETC, GO TO ORIGINAL OWNERS! ARIGATOU FOR READING ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

She was alone in the cold dark room. The corner that she always sat at collected dust overtime. Her bed was messy and unmade, as though it hadn't been made in years, which was surprisingly OOC of her.

The Kunoichi stared into the blankness of nothing; she lost the will to do anything. She thought she could deal with the pain of loss and sorrow, but it was just too much for her to handle.

It seemed as if time slowed down… _How long had it been? _She thought. _How long must I suffer all alone? _ The deaths of her parents was the last straw… she thought she could get over _**His **_betrayal or Naruto's departure… maybe even the death of her perverted, yet funny sensei.

She was wrong… she continued to hold everything in… slowly letting the monster of sorrow and pain eat away at her fragile heart. Her parents that had ment the world to her were forever gone… there was nothing the medical ninjas could have done it was a lost cause.

_Why am I so weak? _Came from the depths of her broken mind, small images were displayed right in front of her of a pathetic love-stricken girl. _Why can't I… why can't I be more like them? _More images popped up of all her friends moving on without her and strengthening. _No matter what I do… I'll never be strong enough… why do I even bother?_

She stood up and closed the curtains, which covered the pale moonlight. Blackness and coldness surrounded her, the cold covered her like a blanket and it was so comforting…

The woman made her way to the corner once more like usual, oblivious to the red eyes watching her from the shadows.

* * *

Everyday he'd come to watch her, to make sure she was okay… but everyday it seemed the cherry blossom seemed to wither away. He'd never seen her so sad. She was a ghost of the person he once called, "Sakura."

He knew her parents died, but he thought she had the willpower to move on; just like he did… but that was before he found out that their sensei was K.I.A in an Anbu rescue mission in the village of Suna. He'd also recently found out that his ex-teammate Naruto Uzumaki departed long ago and had yet to return, leaving her alone once more.

Though he'd grown older and colder, never would he have wished this kind of loneliness on anyone, let alone Sakura, the woman he'd come to love. Though he knew he could never give her the love she deserved, he still cared.

_Why? Why me? _He heard her whisper into the darkness of the room. He looked at her and examined her state of being. Her once beautiful skin was paler almost ghastly, to the point where it showed her veins. Sakura was skinny and boney, the beautiful green hues he could stare into that always caught his eye, were dull and lifeless. Bags worked their way under her eyes making her less and less youthful, the disease slowly working its way into her very being.

Loneliness was the disease and the cure…? Love all that he Sasuke Uchiha, could not give her. He was afraid and a coward, and so he watched… watched as she began to question her existence, watched as she cried countless times, listened as she screamed in her sleep… saw how she never ate, it seemed that's all he could do.

Now he stood before her motionless body not knowing what to do. What could he do? He was an avenger… a killer… he was not to taint such a lovely being. But she managed to always, _**always **_find a way into his heart, no matter what he did to get rid of her.

Was this love? Or was it pity? He slowly lifted the light feathered woman into his arms and opened the window, if he could not give her what she deserved; then he would give her something new… something worth smiling for, something that would bring an end to this despair.

_**Sasuke Uchiha would give her life….**_


End file.
